The present invention relates to apparatus used to securely hold a ski or snowboard while working on the underside or base surface of the ski or snowboard. The apparatus also includes structure permitting the ski or snowboard to be placed in an edge-up orientation for ski edge maintenance procedures.
Ski holding systems for holding a ski so that repair or maintenance work can be done on the base of a ski or edges of a ski are known such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,736 to Dietlein; U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,183 to Curtis and U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,099 to Weissenborn.
The apparatus according to the present invention is an improvement over the known ski holding systems, because this apparatus requires nothing more than placing the ski on the apparatus. No mechanical adjustments need to be made. The present invention is easy to use and can be used either to work on the base of the ski or the edges of the ski.